


Calendrier de l'Avent

by MissAmande



Series: Calendrier de l'Avent [1]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Christmas, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Voilà un recueil de textes sur le thème de Noël !
Relationships: Nicholas Rush & Everett Young, Nicholas Rush/Everett Young, Tamara "TJ" Johansen/Everett Young, Tamara "TJ" Johansen/Nicholas Rush/Everett Young
Series: Calendrier de l'Avent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035489
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	1. L'Avent

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce premier texte et je vous dis à demain !
> 
> Je vais faire plusieurs séries de recueils pour différencier les fandoms pour que ça soit plus clair pour la lecture !

L’équipage du Destinée avait décidé de faire un calendrier, ce fut un grand débat chez les scientifiques, beaucoup de disputes en résultèrent et Young avait fini par se demander si cela avait vraiment été une bonne idée. Mais ils avaient réussi et ils avaient pu fêter ça autour d’un bon verre d’alambic. Ils devaient bien avouer que tout était plus joyeux depuis qu’ils savaient la date de chaque journée, ça rendait les jours moins moroses et comme disait Eli :

_\- A chaque jour sa petite découverte._

Lorsqu’Everett ouvrit les yeux, un immense sourire étira ses lèvres, ils étaient le 1er décembre, et il avait une surprise pour son amant : un calendrier de l’Avent personnalisé qu’il avait fabriqué lui-même. Jetant un coup d’œil à son compagnon toujours endormi, il se leva sans bruit et sortit silencieusement son cadeau de sous le lit et le posa discrètement sur la table de chevet de Nicholas avant de se recoucher, l’air de rien. Cependant il ne réussit pas à se rendormir, trop impatient de voir la réaction du docteur Rush et il resta là, à observer l’homme avec qui il partageait sa couche depuis maintenant un an.

Quand enfin Nick émergea des bras de Morphée, Young sentit son cœur s’accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il avait si hâte de voir le visage de Nicholas s’illuminer sous le choc puis sous la curiosité.

\- _Qu’est-ce que…_ Grogna l’écossais en posant les yeux sur le calendrier.

Le scientifique se redressa sur ses coudes et tourna la tête vers le colonel qui lui décocha un grand sourire.

_\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?_

_\- A ton avis ?_ Rétorqua Young en jouant des sourcils d’un air charmeur.

_\- Un calendrier ? Mais…_

_\- C’est pour attendre Noël, tu sais la fête où on offre des cadeaux et où on mange et on boit jusqu’à s’en faire péter le bide ?_

_\- Merci je sais ce qu’est Noël_. Bougonna Nick en roulant des yeux. _Bien que nous n’avons clairement pas la même façon de célébrer ce jour._

 _\- Aller ouvre ta case !_ Encouragea le militaire.

\- _Deux minutes._ Dit Rush avant de se lever.

\- _Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?_ Râla le colonel.

 _\- Je te fais mater mes fesses, qu’est-ce que tu crois ?_ Ironisa Nicholas en se penchant pour récupérer quelque chose sous le canapé.

\- _Je ne m’en plains pas tu sais._

 **Même pas du tout...** Pensa-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté pour avoir une meilleure vue. Il se sentait d’humeur coquine, cela devait sans doute être dû au fait que son docteur se baladait en boxer dans leurs quartiers et qu’il était terriblement attirant dans ce simple apparat.

 _\- Crétin…_ Ronchonna le scientifique en se relevant.

Le docteur revint s’asseoir dans le lit et tendit à Everett son propre calendrier de l’Avent qui le prit avec révérence et délicatesse. Il n’avait rien vu venir…

\- _Tu n’es pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée, mais j’ai peur que mes présents ne soient pas très…_

Une paire de lèvres le fit taire et Everett déversa toute sa reconnaissance dans ce baiser. Peu lui importait si les surprises étaient de l’or ou un morceau d’os, il était heureux que Nicholas lui ait concocté son propre calendrier.

\- _Je suis sûre que ça sera parfait…_ Murmura Young contre sa bouche.

\- _Ouvre-le…_

\- _C’est tentant oui…_ Susurra le colonel en faisant glisser sa main jusqu’à l’abdomen de son amant.

\- _Le calendrier ! Ouvre la case du calendrier !_

 _\- La case peut attendre…_ Chuchota Everett en renversant son compagnon sur le lit.

Young le dévora de baisers et la case attendit car les deux hommes déballèrent d’autres choses bien plus intéressantes…


	2. Le Marché de Noël

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett et Nicholas se baladent au marché et la magie de Noël opère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai écrit ce petit texte avec un chant de Noël allemand, alors je vous mets le lien pour que vous puissiez écouter en même temps que votre lecture : https://youtu.be/OJqTwCt3vnM
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à demain pour une nouvelle case à ouvrir notre calendrier de l'Avent.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que Nicholas Rush et Everett Young se côtoyaient, ils étaient devenus de proches amis et chaque jour ils s’aidaient à surmonter les épreuves que la vie mettait sur leur route. Cependant le colonel avait fini par développer des sentiments plus forts pour le docteur mais il les gardait cachés de peur de briser ce qu’ils avaient entre eux. Malheureusement ça devenait de plus en plus difficile pour le militaire qui en venait à éviter le docteur. Chacun souffrait dans son coin jusqu’à un jour spécial où Nick prit les choses en main. Le marché de Noël de Washington venait d’ouvrir au public et Rush invita Young à l’accompagner.

Le marché était magnifique dans la nuit tombante avec toutes ces couleurs qui se confondaient avec le ciel rougeâtre, les chalets en bois qui donnaient un air de montagne à la ville et ce grand sapin de Noël surplombant la foule, semblant s’étirer sans fin jusqu’aux cieux, des chœurs allemands tels que Gruber Stille Natch, Heilige Natch résonnaient dans les rues apportant une touche féérique, tout était parfait.

\- _C’est à couper le souffle…_ Murmura Young en dévorant du regard les décorations.

\- _Oui…_ Chuchota Nick qui n’avait pas quitté des yeux le visage émerveillé de son ami.

\- _Est-ce du vin chaud que je sens ?_

Inspirant à pleins poumons, un petit sourire étira les lèvres fines du scientifique.

\- _C’est bien du vin chaud que tu sens._

 _\- Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense ?_ Dit Everett, un air malicieux peint sur ses traits.

\- _Gaufre et vin chaud ?_

_\- Gaufre et vin chaud !_

Les deux amis rirent et coururent vers les stands comme deux enfants découvrant Noël pour la première fois. Ils s’achetèrent un gobelet d’alcool bouilli et une délicieuse gaufre au chocolat et ils déambulèrent entre les différentes maisonnettes de bois avant de s’asseoir sur un banc face à la patinoire installée spécialement pour cette période. Ils finirent leur encas et observèrent les patineurs et de temps à autre ils se lancèrent des petits regards en coin. La nuit était tombée et les lumières illuminaient la ville des nuances de vert, de rouge et de blanc, c’était un spectacle absolument étonnant. C’était aussi la plus belle occasion pour Nicholas d’avouer ses sentiments.

\- _Everett, il faut que je te dise quelque chose…_

L’homme se tourna vers lui et un pli soucieux se forma entre ses sourcils.

\- _Oui ?_

_\- Nous sommes amis depuis longtemps maintenant mais j’ai remarqué que depuis quelques temps tu m’évites… je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait et si je t’ai blessé en faisant quelque chose de mal, je m’excuse, ce n’était pas mon intention…_

Le militaire ouvrit la bouche dans l’intention de rassure le docteur. Il n’avait rien fait de mal, c’était lui qui avait des pensées inappropriées… Mais Nick ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- _Tu comptes énormément pour moi, plus que je n’aurai jamais pu imaginer…_

_\- Qu’est-ce… qu’est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ?_

Nicholas baissa les yeux sur ses mains et ferma les yeux, rassemblant son courage. C’était maintenant ou jamais et si Everett tenait un tant soit peu à lui, il comprendrait et ne lui en voudrait pas.

\- _Je ne peux pas continuer à te mentir parce que j’ai beaucoup de respect pour toi… et j’espère que tu ne m’en tiendras pas rigueur mais sache que si tu ne veux plus me voir après cela je comprendrai._

_\- Nicholas, tu me fais peur…_

_\- Je t’aime Everett et devoir être loin de toi me brise le cœur…_

Un lourd silence s’installa entre eux et Nick n’osait pas ouvrir les paupières de peur de voir du dégoût sur le visage de son ami.

 _\- Est-ce que tu es sincère ?_ Demanda enfin Young, la voix étrangement rauque.

Relevant les yeux, Nick croisa le regard baigné de larmes de l’autre homme. Pourquoi pleurait-il ?

\- _Oui…_

Le colonel soupira et un immense poids disparut de ses épaules. Les larmes dévalaient maintenant sans contrôle sur ses joues et prenant la main de Rush, il y déposa un baiser.

 _\- Merci…_ Souffla-t-il. _Merci…_

_\- Everett ?_

Le militaire ne répondit pas, il se contenta d’embrasser avec délicatesse les lèvres du docteur et au-dessus d’eux une étoile filante passa, scellant leur amour d’un éclat lumineux.

\- _Je t’aime aussi…_


	3. La famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une petite histoire sur Everett, TJ et Nick qui tentent d'accepter certaines choses.

Everett et Tamara avaient commencé à entretenir une liaison sur la base Icare, ce qui n’avait qu’un coup d’un soir s’était transformé en une histoire sérieuse. Seulement ils n’avaient pas prévu qu’ils tomberaient tous les deux amoureux d’un certain docteur au caractère de cochon et au passé douloureux. Depuis qu’ils étaient arrivés sur le Destinée les deux militaires avaient essayé par tous les moyens les plus discrets d’avouer leurs sentiments au docteur Rush mais le scientifique semblait totalement aveugle à leurs avances au plus grand désespoir du colonel et du lieutenant. Pire encore Nicholas était particulièrement hostile à Young, ils s’étaient plusieurs fois battus et Nick étant le moins expérimenté avait failli y laisser sa peau.

Seulement un évènement inattendu vint chambouler la vision de Rush sur Everett et par conséquent Tamara : l’annonce de la grossesse de TJ. Il se rendit alors compte qu’il avait toujours eu des sentiments à l’égard des deux militaires et sa haine envers le colonel ne faisait que découler de l’impossibilité d’être avec lui. Mais aujourd’hui tandis que TJ déclarait à tout le monde qu’elle était enceinte, il intercepta le regard misérable que Young envoya dans sa direction. Pourquoi était-il triste alors qu’il allait avoir sa famille ? Il continua de l’observer alors qu’il chuchotait quelque chose à l’oreille de sa compagne qui acquiesça avant de se diriger vers Nicholas.

_\- Peut-on parler ?_ Chuchota Everett au scientifique.

Rush opina et les deux hommes allèrent à l’écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

_\- De quoi voulez-vous me parler Colonel ?_ Demanda Nick.

Le militaire soupira longuement par le nez, les mains croisées dans le dos avant de planter son regard dans celui de Nicholas.

_\- Nous voudrions TJ et moi que vous fassiez parti de notre famille._

_\- Comment ça ?_

_\- Vous êtes quelqu’un d’extrêmement intelligent mais j’ai aussi remarqué que quand il s’agit des affaires du cœur vous êtes un crétin._

_\- Mais je ne vous permets pas !_ S’offusqua le scientifique.

Comment osait-il le traiter de crétin ? Et lui qui pensait qu’il allait pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec le colonel, il s’était apparemment fourré le doigt dans l’œil. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu’il espère ? Il savait pourtant que la chute ne serait que plus douloureuse mais voilà, malgré son apparence revêche il cachait en lui un cœur brisé qui ne demandait qu’à être réparé.

\- _Laissez-moi finir ! Cela fait des semaines que TJ et moi tentons de vous faire comprendre nous vous voulons dans notre couple et pourtant vous n’avez rien vu, vous avez même été d’une humeur massacrante ! Et ce jour, quand vous m’avez trahi en mettant l’arme dans ma chambre j’ai bien cru que j’allais vous tuer. Mais heureusement pour vous, l’amour que je vous porte m’a empêché de vous abandonner sur cette planète._

_\- Oh je suis très content de savoir que l’amour que vous…_

Le scientifique cessa brusquement de parler, fronçant les sourcils et repassant dans son esprit la conversation qui venait d’avoir eu lieu. Avait-il vraiment dit… ?

\- _Qu’est-ce que vous avez dit ?_

Agacé de tourner en rond avec cet homme des plus frustrant, Everett décida d’employer la manière forte. Attrapant le col du docteur il le tira d’un coup sec vers lui et ne lui laissa pas le temps de râler car ses lèvres se posèrent avec force sur celles de Rush.

\- _Je veux que tu fasses partie de ma famille Nicholas._ Chuchota Everett contre sa bouche. _S’il te plaît…_

Au final, Rush accepta ses sentiments ainsi que les sentiments du colonel et du lieutenant et neuf plus tard il fut le papa Nick de la petite Carmen. Ils formaient une belle et heureuse famille malgré les dangers qui rôdaient autour du vaisseau, les attaques de l’Alliance et les pannes du Destinée.


End file.
